The Hiss of the Wild
by Mistress Titania
Summary: This is a response to a challenge put out by PxW on The Silver Snitch. Harry is abandonded by his realtives in a forest at age 4, he is raised by snakes. At age 16 he decides to claim Voldemort for his mate.
1. Prologue

The Hiss of the Wild

By: Mistress Titania

Rating: FRM

Pairings: Harry/Lord Voldemort, Severus/Lucius, Draco/Fred/George,

Warnings: Dark!Harry, Child Abuse, OOC, Adult Language, Violence, Character Bashing(Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Narcissa), might have MPreg or gender changing/crossdressing.

Spoilers: to be safe I'll say all 5 books and the 3 movies.

Notice: I do not own these characters; they belong to their creator JK Rowlings. Matilda is by Rohald Dahl.

Status: WiP and will be updated on Sundays

Summary: This is a response to a challenge put out by PxW on The Silver Snitch.

The Child of the Serpent (HP/LV) Challenge-

**SUMMARY: **  
Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys at the tender age of four, and a magical serpent took him in and brought him up. He grow into a wild child that only understand parseltongue, want to be a real snake and dislike human being in general. And when he decides that certain Dark Lord should be his prospective mate, the Hell break out.

**INFORMATION: **  
# The magical serpent that adopt Harry, it could be literal a magical serpent, or it could be a basilisk, a cockatrice, an occamy, a tatzelwurm or even a runespoor, whatever you like if it take a snake form or was part-snake.

**RULES: **  
# Harry had to learn to become an Animagus - whether by himself or from the others - and he choose his animagus form to be a silver, or maybe black, serpent.  
# Voldemort would thinks Harry is just an unknown species of poisonous snake and take him as his new pet at first.  
# One scene in which Harry fiercely defend his master (or mate), whether be it physically or verbally - the former one was most likely but not absolutely - and whether in his animagus form or not.

Author's note: I'm American and as such I will be using American words. I am using the idea of a super smart young child from the book Matilda. That is why Harry can understand and think more advanced than a regular four year old.

I do have a yahoo group that gives notices when I update, have discussions about my stories or upcoming stories, and has polls to get feed back about development or story directions. The link is in my profile.

Does anyone know what the pounds/dollar ratio is the wizarding money?

Beta'd by LadyNiteRaven

* * *

Parseltongue

Prologue: The Start 

Harry's PoV-

I miss my mommy and daddy. I wish they didn't have to die. But I know they loved me and they didn't think I was a freak. I don't tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that I remember my parents and that I know they didn't die in a car accident. I also don't argue with my Uncle when he calls me freak instead of my name. I know I'm not a freak because in my memories of my parents I see other people doing the same things. But I know if I tell my Uncle and Aunt that I will get no food for a week and be punished with the cane. I sometimes wonder what my Uncle used to hit before I came here. He has all kinds of equipment he uses on me: belts, canes, paddles, rulers, and even a whip. He says I make him punish me with my freak behavior but I know that's a lie. Some days I don't even do anything freaky and he still punishes me. My Aunt also punishes me but she usually just takes away food or makes put my hand on the stove. I would probably be covered in scars and maybe even dead but my special-ness heals me.

My cousin, Dudley, has only recently started using me to practice his boxing and karate lessons on. I bet if the teacher knew that I was his practice dummy he would be kicked out of class because that is not how you're supposed to use those arts. I have been able to read since I was two years old. That's how I know that my relatives are the ones who are wrong and not me. When my Cousin is at his lessons I get to go to the library, and over the past two years I have read all kinds of books. I've discovered that not only could I read at a young age but I can read super fast if I want too. I found books about child abuse, and that's how I found out it was my relatives who were really the freaks and not me.

Unfortunately, I made the mistake of trying to tell someone once, but they didn't believe and told my relatives. Apparently the person I told played bridge with my aunt who then got very angry and told her what a rotten liar I was. That was one of the worst punishments I have ever gotten, I think it was a miracle I am alive.

My favorite books were about Wicca's and witches. That was when I realized that my special-ness means I am a wizard and so were my parents. I just love reading all the different books about wonderful places around the world. I want to travel when I get bigger.

Someday I will have someone to love me again and I'll find someone to be my mate. That's what the snakes in the garden tell me, that's another special skill I have. I have been able to talk to any kind of snake since I was first able to talk. They are my only friends. I talk to them everyday when my Aunt makes me work in her garden. The garden has won several awards but I never get any credit for it. The garden is my other favorite place after the library. I love the feel of the sun and fresh air. I'm determined to keep working the in garden because I don't want to get fat like my Uncle and Cousin, they are disgusting. Today I am finishing planting the flower beds along the walk way. I have to get it done today or it may never get done. I'm not sure why I feel that way but I just know that things are going to change dramatically today. There the last plant is done and I wash my hands off under the hose. I wave good-bye to the snakes that visited with me today.

I sneak back into the house and into my cupboard under the stairs. I don't mind the small room because at least it is mine. My cousin has two bedrooms because of all the toys they buy him. They have never bought me a toy. The only ones I have are what I came with or made myself. I have a small stuffed dog and wolf, a tiny toy motorcycle, and a jump rope. I also have a cookbook that I bought at the library book sale with money I've found on the street during my walks and tips for helping old ladies get groceries in their cars/houses. I've save around fifty pounds (That is equal to around $91 US dollars). I was able to sew a pouch to carry my money with me all the time and because the clothes are so big it's not visible. I just don't want my relatives finding the money and taking it.

I look at myself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. I think I'm kinda cute but sometimes people think I am girl. I'm shorter than other boys my age and I think I will always be short. In my memories of my parents neither one of them was that tall. I have my daddy's thick straight dark brown hair that when loose hangs almost to my knees. I grew my hair because when it was short it always looked messy. Most of the time I wear my long hair in a French-braid, to keep it out of my way during chores. I have my mommy's green eyes that change intensity depending on my mood. I used to need glasses but one day my magic fixed my eyes when it was fixing a head wound my Uncle had caused. Big surprise, I got another beating for being a freak that could fix eyes. Even with all the time I spend in the sun my skin stays a soft cream color that makes a wonderful contrast to my hair and eyes. I also have a toned body that will be very muscular when I get older. I can't wait until I'm a grown-up and have a mate. I want to have lots and lots of kids and pets. I have always wanted a big family. I know that not all families are like Dursleys. Speaking of which, I hear Uncle Vernon enter the kitchen. Uh-oh, my aunt and Uncle sound happy about something. That usually means bad news for me.

"Boy get out here!" bellows my Uncle. I quickly slip out of my cupboard and enter the kitchen. I stand before him with my head down. "Boy, I have wonderful news. I am being getting a large promotion which pay increase. We also get a new house but it is Paris. And we have to be there by the end of the week."

"Do you want me to start packing up the house right away?" I ask him. Wow, I was wrong, this is wonderful news. I didn't figure on traveling for a long time. It's a good thing French is one of the languages I learned at the library. I also learned to speak Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, Russian, German, and Mandarin.

"No Boy, the company is paying for movers to pack everything up and deliver it. But that's not the reason I called you out here," Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are grinning back forth, "We have decided that we don't want your freakish infecting our new lives. You will be staying here. I don't care where you go but not with us." He starts laughing.

"You can't do that! It's against the law to abandon a four year old. You have to take me with you or I will call your boss. I have proof that you are my legal guardians." I can't believe they really thought they could just kick me out at the age of four. I see them frown and start to get angry. I turn to go back into my cupboard when I feel an incredible pain in my head before everything goes black.

As I open my eyes I realize that my relatives abandoned me. I guess my threatening to tell his boss pushed them too far. I don't recognize this forest which means I'm probably not close to any cities or towns. I'm sure that my relatives wanted to make sure it would take me a long time to reach people or a phone, long enough that they will be out of the country by then. I look down and see they were nice enough to leave me a suitcase with my stuffed animals, blankets, and cookbook. I hide it in a tree and mark the tree so that I may find it again. I turn around when I hear hissing.

Hello there pretty one, I am Harry and this forest is now my home too. May I join your family until I am old enough for a mate?

Welcome, Harry. I am Hera, the-mother-who-protects. This is a lovely place to live. There is lots of food and shelter and there are very few predators. You are a little big to join my family the large forest snake answers back.

I can fix that this was another talent I had hidden from relatives because I would sometimes use it to escape a bad punishment. I closed my eyes and focused on a smaller version of Hera. I feel myself shrink. When I open my eyes I am nose to nose with Hera. Will this work?

You are a strange and powerful one, Harry. I have heard of one that might be perfect for your mate but that will have to wait until you're older. The other snake speaker will not get a mate until your old enough. I have a friend who can make sure of that. Now follow me back to others. I slither after her excited that she already knows who my mate is. My relatives will never know it but they did me a huge favor. I can't wait to see what my life in the forest will bring.

End Prologue.

Please give feed back because it feeds me better that a large cheese pizza can! Feed back and reviews also encourage me to write more and more.


	2. Chapter 1

Notice: These characters aren't mine; they belong to JK Rowling. Spoilers and warnings are posted in the prologue.

Author's note: the chapters will be from Harry's Point-of-View unless I say otherwise. Also, Voldemort was able to get the Sorcerer's Stone because Harry wasn't there to stop him and Severus is true death eater. Voldemort is now looks closer to his diary self just in his late twenties. Also this chapter will be short as it just really setting up for the rest of the story.

Beta'd by lovely LadyNiteRaven.

* * *

parseltongue

Chapter One: Sweet Sixteen

Twelve Years Later-

I look at my snake family one last time and smile. For the past eleven years I have lived in this forest as a snake, but last week was my 16th birthday which means it is time for me to find my mate. To get used to being human again I have spent most of the past week in my human form. I have turned into a handsome male or as my young snake sister claims, a 'hottie'. My skin has never tanned even though I haven't worn clothes in years. I still have pale creamy skin which other animals have told me seem to be a favorite of my kind. My hair is still straight, thick and dark brown which falls just bellow my buttocks. My green eyes are still in tune with my emotions and change to match them, like when I desire someone my eyes get very dark. I discovered this the first time I saw my mate from afar.

The first day I met my snake mom, Hera, was the day she decided on the perfect mate for me. Really it wasn't that difficult since he is the only other snake speaker that any of us have heard of. He pet Nagini has helped to scare away any sluts who tried to take him before I was old enough to be with him. Now I'm finally old enough and ready. When it was discovered that my mate was a wizard like me, my animal family went to work on finding way to train me. My mate is very strong and would not want a weak mate either. I should feel bad that all the books I have learned from are stolen but I don't. If that knowledge helps me gain my mate it is worth it. I check to make sure all my possessions are shrunk and in the special chest I made. There is a spell on it to send it to my location in a week's time. It was decided that the best plane for wining over my mate was to spend a few days as his pet. I wave good-bye one last time and transport myself to a mile from my mate's latest location. I quickly change into a rare silver and green poisonous snake from Brazil's magical forest and slither towards my new home. Oh, my mate was once known as Tom Riddle but is now known as Lord Voldemort. And I am Harry Potter; also know as the boy-who-lived, but I will not let that stop me from claiming my mate.

I slither up to the patio where I can smell my mate. He must be having afternoon tea. I quietly slide up the table while he is distracted talking to a man who smells of potions. I curl up on his plate and wait for him to notice me.

* * *

Voldemort's PoV-

I was talking with Severus about the latest idea for a potion to prevent damage from Crucio when I hear a soft hissing sound. I look down at the table and spot the most magnificent snake I have ever seen. The snake is around three feet long and maybe an inch and half wide. The coloring is very unusual with stripes of silver and green, Slytherin colors. I've only heard of these snakes being spotted in the magical forests of Brazil. Severus has gone very still and he must recognize that the snake is poisonous.

Hello there, little one, you are very beautiful. What are you doing such a long way from? I am Lord Voldemort but you may call me Tom

Hello Tom, I am Sly, he-who-captures-tricky-prey. It is nice to meet a snake speaker. I have heard rumors of your existence. I was minding my own business one day when this stupid human grabbed me and left me in the middle of the forest here. I guess he discovered that there was more to me than just a pretty appearance. I have been searching for away home since, but I think I would rather stay with you. I like having someone to talk with. You have a nice smell and are very handsome for a human.

Well thank you pretty one. I would be honored if you would stay with me. I feel myself blush faintly at his last comment. If he wasn't a snake I would swear that he was trying to hit on me. I gently pick Sly up and let him loop around my neck with his head resting on my left shoulder.

'Severus, this is Sly. He will be staying with me for a while. I'm sure if you ask nicely he might be willing to give you some of his venom for your potions.' I smile at Severus, who is one of my closet friends. We both stand up and head inside. We have a large meeting to get ready for tonight, there is a big battle planned to get those damn order of birdbrains. I stroke Sly's head as I get settled on my throne and start going over the map of the up coming battle grounds. What surprises me is that Sly actually has some helpful comments on strategy ideas. Between Sly, Severus, and me, we have the battle plan perfected in time for the rest of the death eaters to show.

Once all of the death eater's arrive I stand up to make to make my battle speech.

"Tonight we will strike a large blow to the Order of the Phoenix. Tonight we will strike them at their most vulnerable, their hidden base at Grimmwald. These idiots believe that because it was invisible there was no need for strong protection wards. The only wards that have been found are the basic wards one puts on any normal house." I wave my hand and a piece of paper appears in the hands of each death eater, "What you now have in your hands is your battle plan. We will be attacking on five different fronts. That piece of paper will vanish once you leave here so make sure you understand your job. Remember not only are we showing the Order how vulnerable they are but also we want to take back the Blacks library. There will be a reward for the death eater who brings back the most books. Destroy the Order of the Phoenix and bring strength back to wizarding kind!" I shout and they all applaud. One by one they all leave, each one going to their assigned places.

Let's go destroy some Phoenixes I say and stroke Sly's chin. He hisses his agreement. I transport the both of us to our attack spot.

End Chapter One

Please give review and give feedback. The more information you give me the better I can make the story. Plus, reviews encourage me to write more.


	3. Chapter 2

Notice: These characters aren't mine; they belong to JK Rowling. Spoilers and warnings are posted in the prologue.

Author's note, answering comments, and questions from reviewers: First thing, I want everyone to remember is that I have only been writing for a short time, May 21 is when I started writing my first story. About the Pareseltongue, I did have a way to show when it was speaking, but apparently doesn't read it. Sorry, I didn't catch that before I posted it. I'm sorry to those who think this story is moving to fast or don't like how I'm portraying Harry. I'm glad you are reading my stories, but I feel that after two chapters it's a little soon to predict how the story will go. All the characters in my story will be OOC, and if you don't like OOC stories, then you should skip mine. There will be explanations, eventually, on what happened between the ages of four and sixteen. The answer will be a combination of flashbacks, and Harry telling his life to Voldemort. There will be MPreg, eventually, also, unless I do something really funky, have Harry lay eggs like a snake does. Muses can be dangerous things.

Now, as to Harry's not blaming himself for his family's behavior, I took that straight from the book Matilda. In the book, there is a small girl who starts reading at age two, and goes to library all the time, reading grown-up books, her family is verbally abusive to her, constantly, but she never thinks its her fault, she realizes they are the idiots. I believe it has to do with the fact that they are super smart, and would have read the books at the library on abusive situations, this knowing it wasn't their fault. If you've never read Matilda by Rohald Dahl, then I really suggest you do, because it is a wonderful book. But, if you'd rather watch than read, they did make a movie, that is a pretty accurate version, a few years ago. I can't remember the actress who plays Matilda but Danny DeVito plays her father.

For this chapter, you have to remember that Harry has had very little contact with the wizarding world, over the past sixteen years. All he knows, is that he needs a mate, and the best option for a mate is Voldemort. This means there will be Dark!Harry, not sure if he'll be evil or just dark. He will take Voldemort's views, on most issues. Between his relatives, plus the way his seen muggles treat the forest and the animals that live in it, there has been nothing to make Harry think muggles are good. Warning, I don't like Dumbledore, so in most HP I write, there will be Dumbledore bashing. I didn't intended for Harry to be a Super!Harry, but it sorta heading that way. I promise, I'll explain everything eventually.

Lastly, I will be putting up a couple polls at my yahoo group dealing with this story. One of the questions will be, which canon characters should join Harry/Voldemort's side. So, please take the time to go and vote. The link to my yahoo group is in my profile.

Sorry the author's note was so long, but I felt I had to address the questions and comments made. Please enjoy this chapter.

Beta'd by the lovely Strife

* * *

_**parseltongue**_

Chapter Two:

Harry PoV-

I wrap myself, tightly around my Tom's neck, as he transports us to the attack site. I rest my head on his shoulder, and listen to him give directions, in the human language. While I can speak and understand it, I find the snake language so much more elegant. My adoptive family made sure, that even with all the time I spent in snake form, I never forgot how to act human. They knew that I was going to have to mate with a human someday, and wanted me prepared. I taste the air, but I don't sense any birds. Besides the fact, I've never known a flock of phoenixes, to live in human house.

_**Tom, I thought you said we were attacking some phoenixes? This is not a place you will find phoenixes. I know, because I've hunted them, when other prey was low. I can take you where I last saw them, if you really want some phoenix. **_

I feel my Tom laugh softly, and reach up to stroke my chin.

_**I'm sorry, Sly. I did not explain myself properly. It is another group of wizards we are attacking, but they call themselves The Order of the Phoenix. Their leader has been trying to turn the whole wizarding world against me, since I was very young. **_

_**Interesting…**_

Whatever I was going to say next, was cut off by the sound of hexes and curses, being thrown all around. Tom started moving in toward the property. He had just made it to the front door, when a tall male, with red hair, approximately my age, stood in the doorway.

"Stay right where you, are evil creature! I will not let you into this house! You will die where you stand! You deserve to die for turning my brothers and sister evil! When I find them, I will also kill them, to put them out of their misery. You are sick, disgusting, animals! Prepare to die!" The male starts to draw his wand.

I look up at my Tom, wondering why he just does not kill the male before he could speak a word. After concentrating, I realize, my Tom, is amused by this male. I do not like that at all! My mate should not be amused by another, potential mate. While this male is stupid, I do sense a great deal of power in him. I must dispose of a threat to my mating, at once. Quickly, I strike, before either of them can raise a wand or speak. My fangs sink into the red head's neck, and inject super-strong, fast-acting venom. My adoptive mother, thinks the fact I am wizard, is why I have such a deadly, fast-acting venom. Before his body even drops to the ground, I wrapped back around my Tom's neck.

_**Sly, what did you just do? **_

_**I killed him, Tom. He was a threat to you.**_

_**I appreciate that Sly, but I really am able to handle myself. **_

_**I am sorry, Tom, I just don't want to loose you, before we get a chance to talk.**_

He just nods, but I can sense confusion at the comment. I don't believe I am going to be able to wait much longer, before revealing myself to him. Being around his scent is driving me wild, and I long to have a bundle of our offspring. Ever since I met my adopted family, I have longed for my own children. Before I met them, I didn't believe a loving family or partner would every happen to me. I just believed those things happened in fairy tales, or television. And now, meeting my Tom, has just cemented the belief, that I really can have everything, a loving family and a loving spouse. I shake my head slightly, and refocus on the present. Tom is now inside the house, heading towards the library. From what I understand, this library is very important to my Tom, because there are a couple important spells, but he wouldn't tell anyone what they are. I can sense how excited my Tom is, that things are going so well. He reaches the library without anyone else stopping him. They must all be outside fighting, and still have the naïve belief, that the wards are still protecting anything valuable in the house.

_**Tom, put me down on the floor. I want to check for anything hidden in places you might not be able to reach.**_

_**Alright be careful, because there might still be a few traps in place, using muggle means. **_

My Tom sets me down on the floor, while he goes around weaving a special net, that will transport all the books to his home. I slither around, checking for any magical signatures, that might suggest a hidden space. My Tom is so caught up in his work, that he doesn't notice a secret passage open, and man with black hair sneak out of it, with a dragger raised for Tom's heart. I'm not close enough to reach the man before he gets to Tom.

_**TOM, LOOK OUT!**_

Tom turns around, just as the dagger sinks into his chest, right where his heart is. My Tom, obviously never thought that these, supposedly, good guy wizards, would try a physical attack on him. And a cowardly one at that, because he was almost stuck in the back. I move as quickly as I can, and kill the man with my venom, even though it is too late to help my Tom from getting hurt. I have to types of venom, one that kills quick and painless, and one that kills slowly, with a great deal of agony. On this man, I use the painful venom. I want him to suffer, for hurting my Tom.

_**I am sorry that I won't get a chance to get to know you better, Sly. I am sure we could have been great friends. I can't believe those damn phoenixes actually beat me. They must have known their only chance was to kill me, before I got these books. There is a spell in here to make my mate and me immortal. Of course I would need to find my mate first, but I know he is out there somewhere. I even know how old he is right now. I knew the moment he was born. I regret that young man will go through life alone, or at least without his true love. **_

Tom starts to cough up blood, and more seeps around the wound. His body starts to jerk and twitch. In seconds my Tom is crying in pain, something I never wanted to see on my mate, nor something I ever want to see, again.

_**At least I am not dying alone, Sly. For people who claim to be…oh Merlin it hurts…to claim, to be the good…oh...guys, they use one of the most painful and deadly potions on that blade... **_

_**No, I won't let this happen. Tom I won't let you die! **_

_**Oh, little Sly, there is nothing you can do. I am sorry, but I am sure that Severus will take good care of you when I'm gone, even if he doesn't understand you.**_

There is blood pooling around my Tom now. I was hoping one of his people would have sensed he was in trouble, and shown up, but I guess it is up to me. I refuse to allow my mate to die in front of me, simply because it would mess with my schedule of introduction. I concentrate, and quickly, I am changed into true human form, granted I'm naked, but at least I have a better chance to help my Tom.

_**Oh Sly, I think the end is very near, because I am seeing things. I just saw you change into the image of my mate, naked. Did I tell you, Sly, that I once had Severus make me a potion, so that I would know what my mate would look like, when he reached his wizard maturity.**_

_**Shh, save your strength, my Tom. You are not seeing things. I was afraid to meet you like this, and so, I decided to see how you were in my snake form. I hope you are not angry, but even if you are, that will have to wait. Right now, I must work on saving you. I just found you, and refuse to let you leave. Try to relax while I work. **_

I can sense that my Tom wants to argue, but is losing his strength, and ability speak. He just nods weakly, and watches me. I quickly remove the dagger and sniff it, so that I know which poison was used. I set it aside, and place my hands over his wound, and close my eyes. Using my healing gifts, and magical sight, I can see the poison moving through him, and the damage it is doing.

_**My Tom, I know you are in pain, but I am afraid, that to heal you, I must cause you more pain. It will be alright if you cry or scream, I will not love you less for it.**_

He gives me a look, like I should be crazy, to think he can't handle a little pain, even though it has already dragged a few tears and moans out of him. Closing my eyes, I focus on dragging all the poison back to the initial wound. It's strange, most people always imagine poison as black, but this poison is a bright yellow. I can feel sweat, start to drip down my face, and sting my eyes, as I concentrate harder on moving the poison. Once the poison starts to reach the wound again, I draw it into the air, making a bubble. The more poison I draw out of my Tom, then the larger the bubble becomes. Although my focus is very much narrowed, I do hear my Tom, screaming in agony. I wish there was another way to save him, without hurting him, but time is of the essence. Finally, I have all the poison out of my Tom. The bubble is around a foot wide, and is an evil yellow. Maybe I just think the yellow is evil, because of the pain it is causing my Tom, and myself. After altering the poison, I send it into the nearest phoenix members. Let them feel what the poison they are using, is really like, but I made it so they won't die from it. Of course, they may wish for death, to be rid of the pain. The poison won't leave there systems, for at least twelve hours.

I hear a strange noise. and look up. to see all the library books vanish. My Tom must have finished the spell to transport the books to his place. I am glad of that. because I would have been unable to finish the spell once I have healed him. I will need that extra energy to get him home safely. My Tom has passed out finally. from the pain. and I believe that is for the best. Before I close the wound, I slice my wrist open, after making a fang appear. Raising my wrist over the open wound, I allow a fair about my blood to flow into my Tom. My adoptive family and I have never found out why, but my blood has incredible healing powers. I lick my wound closed, and lean down, repeating the action, to my Tom's wound. Placing a hand on his forehead, and another on his stomach, I chant in elvish, to give my blood an extra healing boost. Within a couple of moments, my Tom looks healthy again. Actually, from what my senses tell me, Tom is actually healthier, than before the attack, thanks to my blood and spells.

I wave my hand, cleaning the blood off of Tom's clothing and myself. Picking him up in my arms, is surprisingly easy, although I think I will fell better when it is him, holding me. I can sense that his men are transporting out of the area, which means we should go, before any of the other bird heads show. I should kill them all, but I don't have much power left at the moment. I need to get my Tom home safely. Focusing on the home base, I transport us to Tom's bedroom.

Once I reach there, I move quickly, to strip him of his battle clothing. While I may have removed the blood, there is still a large tear, of the knife going in. I lay his nude body on the bed, and cover him, to keep him from getting a chill. The weather has turned chilly and rainy, and this big mansion does not seem to keep the heat in very well. In fact, I am getting very cold. Best conserve our body heat. I climb into the bed, next to my Tom. Laying on my side, facing him, I wrap one arm around his waist. Slowly, I stroke the base of his spine, not sure why, but that is one of my favorite spots. After a few moments, I look up and notice that my Tom has his eyes open, and is staring at me.

_**Hello, My Tom. I don't know if you remember, but I am Sly.**_

He opens his mouth to speak, but there is a knock on the door.

* * *

End Chapter Two

Please give review and give feedback. The more information you give me the better I can make the story. Reviews encourage me to write more. But do try to be kind and gentle about it, please.


	4. Chapter 3

Notice: These characters aren't mine; they belong to JK Rowling. Spoilers and warnings are posted in the prologue.

Author's Note: A little more of Harry's past will be revealed in this chapter. Due to all the requests, those that will be on Harry's side are- Remus, Sirius(either alive or ghost not sure yet), Draco, Lucius, Bill W., Charlie W, Fred & George W, Luna(she'll become their seer), Neville, Blaise. Also don't forget that this will eventually become MPreg, with some gender bending/cross dressing.

Pairings: Voldemort/Harry, Severus/Lucius, Draco/Fred/George, Remus/Sirius, Neville/Charlie, Luna/Bill(odd pairing I know but it works), Blaise?

Beta'd by the lovely Strife

* * *

And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency

Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery

And I think about you all the time

Is this fate is it my destiny

That I think about you all the time

I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because

I feel the magic all around you

It's bringing me to my knees

Like a wannabe

I've got to be chained to you

I feel the magical building around you

I feel the magic all around you

It's bringing me to my knees

Like a wannabe

I've got to be chained to you

Tell me it's madness

I barely know you

Chained To You (edited a bit)

Written and Preformed by Daniel Jones and Darren Hayes

* * *

_**parseltongue**_

****

Chapter Three

Severus opened the door, to his Lord's bedroom. He was worried that his Lord did not arrive at the celebration party. And they had much to celebrate, because they had retrieved all of the books in the Black's library; including the hidden library that the Order had never found. Plus, they let the Order know their 'secret base' wasn't a secret after all. His Lord never missed a chance to celebrate with his followers and thus, Severus was worried. He hoped his Lord was in his bedroom, and that the Order had not somehow abducted him. As Severus walked into his Lord's bedroom, his mouth dropped open. On the bed was an injured, naked Lord; but the shocking sight was next to him. There was a beautiful teenage boy, who was naked, and holding the Lord's hand, while stroking the Lord's forehead with his other hand.

"Who the hell are you? Where are your clothes? Where are my Lord's clothes? Are you the one who injured him? You better have some good answers, before I just force a truth potion down your throat." Severus growled out, while glaring at the teen.

"Severus, what are you yelling about? Why do you sound upset? I had the strangest dream." Voldemort's voice, was weak and scratchy. He slowly managed to seat up, and realized someone was holding his head and had been stroking his forehead gently, something he'd never had done. Voldemort followed the hand, up the arm, and to the face of the person, and let out a gasp. "It wasn't a dream! Sly, is that really you?"

Severus had to sit down in the nearest chair, before he fell down, after hearing his Lord call the teen by the snake's name. The teen looked to be around sixteen years old. He was pretty petite, being approximately five feet tall. His body was very toned, with lots of long muscles, typical of a dancer or swimmer, except his abs, which were a perfect 6-pack. The teen's skin, was light cream color, probably from staying in snake form the majority of the time, so his skin didn't get sun to tan. The boy had shiny, straight, dark brown hair, so dark, it is almost black, which hung past his buttocks. Dark, pink lips, kept drawing Voldemort's eyes to them, as he wondered what the lips tasted like. Severus, was drawn to the boys intense vivid green eyes, they reminded him of something from his past, but he just couldn't seem to remember what.

"Yes, my Tom, I am also known as your snake, Sly. However, this is my true form. I will answer all your questions, after, you have Severus fix you up. I can't believe those stupid people tried to kill you. Well, at least two of them, will never try that mistake again."

Severus snapped out of his shock, when he heard that someone had tried to kill his Lord. Severus quickly went to the bathroom, and retrieved the healing kit he kept in there, for cases like this. He then sat on the edge of the bed, keeping one eye on Sly, if that is his real name, while attending to his Lord. The first thing Severus did, was to cover Voldemort with a blanket, up to his waist, and placed a few more pillows, behind his head. This allowed Voldemort to sit up, without having to use any muscles to do it. Severus spread a special salve over the knife wound, and waved his wand over it, quickly, it faded into a thin, white scar.

"See, Sly, he's working on me. Now, tell me why you came here in the form of a snake, when you are actually a teenage boy. What is your true name? Why did you save my life?" Voldemort tried to not show, how his body, was reacting to Sly's naked body.

Severus finished healing his lord, but paused to give his Lord an energy potion. Severus figured, that Voldemort would be upset if he feel asleep, halfway through finding out the truth about Sly. Severus himself, was also eager to hear the answers to the questions already asked, and had a few more questions of his own. Severus was also trying to think of a suitable reward for saving his Lord's life.

"My parents died when I was just a baby. I was given to my Mom's sister to raise. Well, the woman was married, and already had a son, close to my age. She was always resentful that her sister had magic, because their parents were so proud of her for being a witch. Her husband wants nothing more to than to appear normal, and not freakish. Needless to say, they all resented the fact that I had magic, and would get furious when I would have bouts of uncontrolled magic. To make them feel better about this, they turned me into their servant, as soon as I was able to walk. I cooked, cleaned and did anything else they requested. If I didn't complete, the usually impossible list of tasks, or if I made a mistake, I would get beaten. They claimed, it was teach me a lesson and to try get me to behave normal. I was feed every four days, as long as they felt I behaved. Luckily for me, I was able to often sneak food, while I was cooking. If they caught me, I would be severely punished, but even that little bit of food was worth the possible beating. Another reason they hated me, was because, on top of being magical, I was also child prodigy. I was able to read age two, and would go to the library when my aunt had her hair appointment, and later, when my cousin had boxing and karate lessons. I got bored quickly with the childrens section, and moved to the main part of the library. I found books on child abuse and domestic abuse, interesting and comforting, in a way. That's how I found out that my relatives were wrong, I wasn't the freak or the bad one, they were. They only referred to me as freak or boy, I only know my name because I found it written on the baby blanket I was wrapped in. My other favorite books, where those that had wizards or witches in them, I guess, maybe, I subconsciously knew I was a wizard. I learned so much in those books, that really came in handy later, when I was on my own, but I'm jumping ahead of myself. The only other thing I enjoyed as much as reading, was working in my aunt's garden. Well, she called it her garden; winning the praise and awards for it, but I did all the work. I found it relaxing, plus I had fun talking to the snakes. They became my friends, since all the human ones were scared away by my relatives.

My cousin, Dudley is his name, was just spoiled rotten by his parents. He had two bedrooms, the second was just to hold old toys he didn't want, or broken toys. I was forced to sleep in the small cupboard under the stairs. I had a old, beaten mattress, a flat pillow, and my baby blanket. In the winter, they would sometimes, give me a thin blanket, that didn't do much to keep me warm. And while my cousin had tons of toys, I never had a single one. Even the stuffed animal I arrived with, was taken away and given to my cousin. But, I did eventually, use old clothing and the stuffing from broken, stuffed animals, to make my own stuffed bear and snake. To me, they were precious, because they helped keep the bad dreams away, but luckily, Dudley thought they were to ugly looking and let me keep them. My clothing was always Dudley's old clothing, which was always ripped and way to big for me. While I was never allowed much food, my cousin was given nothing but food. The last I saw, he appeared to be the size of a small whale. I did learn at young age, to sew, which allowed me to tailor the clothes and make them look much better than when they were given to me. Of course, they would get angry when they saw what I did, but they knew there wasn't anything they could do, since I couldn't go around naked.

When I was four years old, my cousin had a huge birthday party in the backyard. There were clowns, face painting, muggle magic act, ponies, catered food and a giant cake, usually only seen at weddings. That cake had six different tiers, which is just not typical, for a five year old's birthday cake. I was locked inside the house, but was made to watch the party. They said I needed to see how normal people celebrate birthdays. So as I was watching them cut the cake, I got hungry and wished I could have some of the cake. My magic reacted, and transported the cake into the house. When my realities found the cake inside, with me, they just lost it, and didn't care who saw. I just remember them screaming and hitting me. They beat me unconscious, and broke numerous bones. That was the first time they discovered, my magic could heal my bones. At first, they were furious, but then they realized, it would allow them to really take out their aggressions on me. That's how things carried on for a couple more months, until my Uncle got a promotion out of the country. I was excited, because I thought this meant I could finally put to use all the languages I had been learning, because I know seven different languages. However, I was in for a rude awakening. I mean I knew they didn't care for me, but I never thought they would do what they did.

They decided they wanted to start over, without a freak coming with them. They knocked me out, and when I woke up, I found myself alone, in a forest. They had left me a suitcase, with my stuffed animals, a thin blanket, one outfit, and the cookbooks I had acquired. I was scared, until I ran into Hera. She said she'd raise me, but I was too big to fit into their den. I closed my eyes, and transformed into a snake. She had several other children, who have become my siblings. But, when I joined, we both knew that I would have to look to the humans for a mate. She had heard mention, that there was another who had the ability to speak with snakes.

Since then, we have learned what we could about you, Tom, and I have been working on becoming everything you will need in a mate. That is the main reason I am here, Tom. You are my mate, I can feel it, and I'm sure if you pay attention to your magic, you will be able to feel it too. I had to show up as Sly, to make sure you were just like you've been described. I had also been told, that you were very cautious with strangers, and I didn't think I would be able to get to speak with you, if I was human. My real name is Harry Potter."

As Harry pushed the hair out of his face, they both saw the lightening bolt scar. Severus and Voldemort looked at each other, in complete shock. Neither of them could speak a word, nor knew what should be said. Harry chewed on his lower lip, looking between the two men, nervously. He still hadn't discovered why the wizarding the world reacted strangely to the name Harry Potter. He was hoping his mate wouldn't be one of them, but it looked like his mate was affected by the name too, for some reason. Well then, maybe Severus or Tom could explain, what was so special about the name or the scar.

"Harry…"

* * *

End Chapter Three 


End file.
